


Three times' the charm

by WolfFromMars



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A+ Parenting, All the relationships but this is John centric so, Multi, depressed character, romantic nonsense, stuggling with pseudo-incest?, these tags probably won't help anyone but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFromMars/pseuds/WolfFromMars
Summary: They say three times is the charm and you guess they may be right.You fall in love three times.~~~~Self indulgent Beta OT4 oneshot featuring depressed!John





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. Have this little thing I wrote while I was suppossed to be studying. Yay!  
> Also, there are a lot of things going on but we have John's POV and he's oblivious as usual so. If you see a Dave struggling with his identity in the background or a Jade having anger issues or something it's probably there.

They say three times is the charm and you guess they may be right.  
You fall in love three times.  
You fall in love with big teeth, with a shameless laugh and with the long summer days playing with her dog. Her hair, dark as yours, entangled like a mystery, like a fairytale, is soft in your hands and free to your nose.  
You fall in love with secrets, with dark lipstick and blonde locks. Books that pile up as you try your best to keep up with her reading speed but it’s no use, you think she will always be better than you at everything she tries and you’re not entirely sure you’re exaggerating.  
You fall in love with the dumbest shit, like the exposed red and the trust being them, with the endless jokes and pranks you do to each other, with the “give 0 shits, no shits were given at all” attitude and the unsaid confessions. It’s a late evening playing videogames when he confesses all his doubts and you completely and madly fall for him.  
You fall in love three times and honestly it’d suck if your heart didn’t burst at sight of them, your best friends, confidants and family beyond blood ties.  
You think it’s a little greedy of you, your father never having a relationship and all.  
When he does start dating someone, codename for Rose’s mom, your life turns awkward very fast.  
But Rose and Jade start dating then and you guess it’s alright. They’re beautiful together.  
You don’t even realise when you start isolating yourself, never wanting to do hang out out of fear they notice your growing eyebags or that you haven’t washed your hair in way too long to be healthy.  
Apparently you miss some big development by being this hermit ass!  
Development being code for Dave feeling neglected and going to the girls and everyone having a bisexual crisis.  
Everyone, except you of course.  
You may have had some internalised homophobia early on but you’ve always had your dad and you would have probably bottled it all up if it weren’t for him.  
Bless you dad.  
Back to the topic, Rose, Jade and Dave are an item now!  
Jade bursted it out to you, being the only one you still talk to regularly. Jeez, you were Dave’s confident and look at what happened! You weren’t doing a very good job.  
Jade gets mad at your own self-pity and, honestly that’s why you talk to her. You’re also a little mad at yourself. Scratch that, you’re terribly mad at yourself, for the isolating part, the not talking to your friends, the neglecting Dave, the poorly hidden jealousy at Jade and Rose’s relationship and well you guess you can get Dave in this category now too!  
It’s not that hard John Egbert, it’s not that fucking hard!  
Sigh.  
You can barely stand yourself and can’t expect the others to stand you as well. It’s only natural for them to get together, like when you all decided to marry each other, at age 5. You really loved your friends that much so what was the problem?  
Actual John can’t get the nerve to even talk to them like a normal person anymore.  
When they get done with all your vague responses and your awkwardness, they decide an intervention is due.  
So there you sit, covered by a warm blanket, while your friends insist that your dad has nothing to worry about, they just want to talk to you for a bit and finally convince him to leave you four alone.  
Rose starts talking with a quick to-the-point speech about depression that gets cut by Jade apologising about being mad at you, she should have been more understanding, she… She gets cut by Dave, a joke about the pity party you were having and that you should have told him, he’s always up for it yo.  
No Dave, you don’t really mind hearing what Rose has to say about his own self-esteem problems, honestly being the center of the discussion was making you feel a little bit uncomfortable!  
You realise those are the first words you’ve said aloud since they got here by the way everyone looks at you. You try to laugh it off, but it dies in your throat.  
If you were uncomfortable before, try that now, when everyone is looking at you and not saying a word and oh god did your voice sounded weird or anything, do you have your hair sticking out in a weird way, what is it, what’s wrong.  
You want to cry and shit has escalated so quickly.  
Escalated as fast as you climb the stairs to your room, surprised cries at your tail.  
You obviously tried to run with the blanket still on, so you trip and you fall while trying to get to the second floor.  
Warned you about stairs bro.  
The three of them surrounds you, asking if you’re ok, if anything hurts, should they call an ambulance? Your dad? The army?  
Amidst all of this, you realise, once again, that you are so deeply in love you can barely help it.  
So you laugh. And cry. And you may have been bottling it up a bit when you tell them about your fears of them moving on, about not needing you anymore, bet no one played pranks on them anymore, they could be all happy and together now and ride into the sunset and.  
You’re still crying, but there are arms around you, feeling more warm than any blanket you could put on.  
There, on your stairs. They didn’t even bother getting you up, their natural reaction being to pile onto each other.  
You back is starting to hurt.  
You say so and they get up, Jade carrying you in her arms like a princess that needs rescuing and you would complain but you feel so safe here. Gardening really toughs you.  
The pile becomes a regular thing from now on. You shower and go out for the first time in forever, and they’re all so touchy with you but you don’t even care cause it feels so nice.  
The depression won’t disappear just like, explained Rose at a later date. It’s hard and you have to work on your communication skills, jfc John.  
You are confused, as always. Are you guys now an item as well? Wow, just thinking about it just makes you dizzy. They are so many things you should talk about and how everyone will react, you dad is still dating Rose’s mom oh jeez.  
But you guess.  
For now.  
You can be content with what you have.


End file.
